Earthbound Mega-Star Baseball
Is one of the spin-off sports of the Earthbound species. Players can play as Ness, Lucas, Samantha, and many, many more. An Story mode is included in here. This game is release after Earthbound: Down in The Center of The Earth. Many new characters make their debuts in this game. Player Mode Where 2 players vs. each other on Teams of Baseball. They need to select 1 leader and 9 characters. Whoever, wins, WINS! Leaders Ness: The main protagonist of the species, (most). He is up for anything in sports, including vs. Porky. He is great at Batter. Lucas: '''The main protagonist behind Ness. Lucas may be timid, but he isn't scare when it comes to sports. He is good at field and batter. '''Samantha: '''Is one of the main female protagonist and the girlfriend of Lucas, who is almost always on Ness' team alongside Lucas. She sports a spunky attitude that suits her bubbly tomboyish personality. Samantha's a fast runner and a good batter. '''Paula Polestar: '''One of the main female protagnist who is the barely damsel-in-distress. Her fashionable style with skort is great in the sports. Paula's great at pitching and field. '''Chase: '''The main protagonist who is a genius and energetic. He almost always usually wears his main outfit alongside Ness and Lucas. He is good at Pitchng and Batter. '''Emma Sparks: '''The main female protagonist with her loyal sidekick, Blossom on her shoulder. Her cluminess can't make her a good runner but is great at Pitching and Batting. Her classy blue tight shorts are great for her, being a nice go-getter. '''Jess: '''The recurr antogonist who shares an violent rivalry with Ness. He is self-confident and greedy, and dislikes losing a match to Ness. He is a great batter and good at Field '''Lewis: '''Is one of the recurr antogonist, who shares a violent rivalry with Lucas, and also the sidekick of Jess. Lewis is good at Pitching and Field. '''Poo: '''Friends with Ness, he often appears in the spin-offs. Watch out, he is a tough Leader player. He is a strong batter and great speed. '''Kumatora: '''Best Friends with Samantha and Lucas, she often appears in the spin-offs. It is often portrayed Poo and Kumatora share a romantic relationship. Kumatora is good at pitching and Field. '''Rosetta the Seedrian: '''Is one of the recurr female protagonist. She is determine to win in baseball, alongside her mother. Rosetta is an azaming at Field and Running. '''Cosmo the Seedrian: '''Is one of the recurr female protagonist. She is really happy and a little excited to be here, with her daughter, Rosetta. She's good at batter and Field. '''Aura the Mermaid: '''Is the mermaid of Onett who gates millions of Fludderflies. Aura is best friends with Rosetta and has a Friendly Rivalry. Aura is known not to survive without water, so she uses a helmet full of water from keeping her to survive. She is good at Batter and Pitching. '''Porky Minch: The main antogonist who shares a violent rivalry against Ness, and almost always willing to kidnapped Paula. He is ready to cause even more trouble with his Pigmask Army by his side in this sport. He is a powerful batter and good at Field. '''Hokey Pitch: '''One of Porky's army and is nearly as always by Porky's side. He tries to impress his boss by showing him deep loyality, despite Porky sometimes yelling at him. Hokey is good at Pitching and a bit of Running. '''Loverina Flirts: '''Is Porky's main employees, alongside Hokey, and she is a hot lady, who's 15 years old. It is known that Loverina hides a sercet huge crush on Porky, but Porky likes Paula instead, making Loverina forming a violent rivalry towards Paula. Loverina is good at Batter and Runner. Power Players These are people who can be on team: '''Tracy: '''Is the little sister of Ness, who Ness cares deeply for. She is best friends with Marissa and befriended, Clara Teardrops. She is good at Pitching and Field. '''Marissa Sparks: '''She is the five year old little sister of Emma, who Emma does care for her deeply. When she is going turn this baseball game upside down. She's good at Runner and Field. '''New- Clara Teardrops: '''Is a young girl who is chubby, fat, and plump due to eating alot. She's new and despite not being a fast runner due to her weight, she is upbeat and confident. Clara becomes best friends with Tracy and Marissa and are friends. Clara's good at Batter and Pitching. '''Fludderflies: '''A few of Aura's friends of millions of Fludderflies. There are four of them who each possesses one skill: * '''Sparkly Gitterly Sky Blue: '''Good at Pitching (male) * '''Sparkly Gitterly Light Green: '''Good at Batter (male) * '''Sparkly Gitterly Yellow: '''Good at Runner (male) * '''Sparkly Gitterly Pink: '''Good at Field (female) '''New- Ryan: '''Is energetic fun-loving 14 year old boy who is good friends with Ness and Friends. He is excited to be here since it's so great. Ryan's good at Batter and Pitching. '''New- Lily: '''A 13 year old girl who is full of energy and sweet, who has a relationship with Ryan and is good friends with Ness and Friends. She's feels awesome to be here since there is lots of great baseball games. Lily's good at Pitching and Field. '''Robotgirl: '''A robot who was created by Porky, but then became friends with Emma, and she lives with her now. Robotgirl may be cute and very naive, but she knows what's she's doing when playing baseball. She's good at Field and Batter. '''Zack: '''Is Chase's mean-spirited older brother, who helped his bro in ''Mother 4. ''He is ready to prove to himself that he is a great baseball player. Zack is good at Batter and Runner. '''Rosetta's Clan: '''Is part of Rosetta's family and part of Rosetta's Friends, who she cares deeply for. All of the seedrians are female: * Earthia the Seedrian: good at Field * Galaxina the Seedrian: Good at Runner * Starla the Seedrian: Good at Pitching * Rue the Seedrian: Good at Field * Daisy the Seedrian: Good at Runner * Chrysanthemum the Seedrian: A powerful Batter * Jasmine the Seedrian: Good at Batter * Poppy the Seedrian: Good at Runner * Violet the Seedrian: Good at Pitching '''Richard Sparks: '''Emma and Marissa's baby brother, who is energetic and talkative. As he is, he is fun-loving, and joins the fun with his sisters and baby friends. He is good at Runner and Pitching. '''Old Man Johnson: '''Is Lucas and Samantha's legal guardiuan, who assited Lucas and Samantha in Earthbound 5. He may be old for an old old timer, but he good at Sports. He is a good batter and Pitching. '''Picky Minch: '''Is Porky's little brother, who is an antogonist towards Tracy, Marissa, and Clara. He is assited to play sports with his older and went to help his older bro out. Picky is spoil rotten, over-active, tricky, and chubby player. He good at Field and Pitching. '''Talking Fishs: '''Is fishes who usually have been enemies in the past earthbound games, but these fish are friendly fish: * Talking Blue Fish: Good at Field * Talking Green Fish: Good at Runner * Talking Red Fish: Good at Batter * Talking Orange Fish: Good at Pitching * Talking Purple Fish: Good at Pitching Adventure Mode Paula, with help from Chase, makes an Baseball Island with stadiums. She invites all her friends including Ness. Then it starts with Ness being the first stadium leader to be played. Then, suddenly, something happens at Ness' Stadium. The player must go there. It shoulds some of the stuff of Ness' stadium being knock over do to Picky. Lucas and Samantha warn him that Piocky has kidnaped Tracy. The player in this stadium must save her but first needs to collect team members in his Team inorder to continue saving Tracy. The characters to collect is: Lucas, Samantha, Old Man Johnson, Ryan, Poo, Kumatora, and the six talking color fish. Once collected all of them, you need to challga a baseball battle against Picky. If you lose you need to start ovewr. Once he's defeated, he'll say a few words and then run away. Tracy comes and says thank you to all the players she'll then join your team. Later, you need to do Polestar Stadium. Ness sees that the stadium is block by some paths. Marissa Sparks and Clara Teardrops tells Emma & Blossom turned into stone, Chase is trapped in a cage somewhere, the others are lost and Paula has been kidnapped by Picky Minch. Character Trophies Characters in Baseball who reach to a high rank gets Trohies of the characters information and what they about: '''Ness' Trpohy Information: '''A kind caring brave thirteen year old boy with many friends, and the main protagonist of the series. He loves going on adventures and is brave to fight Porky and his pigmask army. Ness